


The Strange Men and the Blue Box

by IHScribe



Series: Moments in Time [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a strange encounter with two different men, each with a similar blue police box nearby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strange Men and the Blue Box

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Harry Potter, Doctor Who
> 
> Characters: Harry Potter, The Doctor
> 
> Prompt: meeting out of order, first meetings
> 
> Prompt Made By: I. H. Scribe
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

"Ah yes, Harry," a man said, leaning against a blue police box. He was a strange looking man, and the first thing Harry noticed about him was the bowtie. Seeing where Harry was looking, he adjusted it and said, "Bowties are cool. You haven't met me yet, or rather you're just meeting me now, but I've met you, know you quite well by now actually, never should have introduced you to River, or let you meet Jack for that matter, well I suppose that part couldn't be helped, and he'll need someone to keep him in check."

The man seemed to realize he was rambling and scratched his head before continuing, "Anyway! This is, well, actually, it's probably best you don't know exactly what it is so you don't go accidentally advertising you've got it. Anyway, I'm going to need it when the blue flash happens and the spaceship falls from the sky." He placed a small pink crystal in Harry's hand.

"Then why don't you just keep it? And what do you mean, spaceship?"

"Well I can't keep it. I have to give it you because so you can give to me, which technically you've already done in my past, but haven't yet because it happened, happens in your future."

Harry gave him a blank look, then let out a weak, "What?"

"Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey, trust me, time travel does terrible things to tenses. Now, don't forget, blue flash, spaceship falls from sky, you give me crystal. I'll be wearing a leather jacket, and have great big honking ears, you can't miss me. Got it? Great, bye."

The man walked back in the police box. Harry fell back, startled, when the box let out a strange sound, and began to fade away. Harry stood back up, and stared at the tiny crystal in his hand.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" There was a short pause and then, "I need a drink."

* * *

When the blue flash finally came, Harry grabbed the tiny pink crystal from the safe in his apartment, and then began heading towards the crash site. He had just arrived when a commotion drew his attention. There was a man, as the other one had described, in a leather jacket with big ears. A blue police box stood proudly amongst the destruction caused by the ship a little ways away from the man.

As Harry got closer, he saw the man hit a strange looking object in his hand and mutter about a crystal. Harry tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, hello," he said.

"Hello, I'm supposed to give you this," Harry said. "Now, would you please explain who the bloody hell you are and how that didn't get damaged like everything else?" Harry pointed to the police box with one hand, while holding out the crystal with the other.

"Ha ha, just what I needed! Thank you and I'm the Doctor by the way – just the Doctor. And...hang on. This crystal doesn't grow on this planet. How did you get it?"

"A man gave it to me."

"What man?"

"The man in the police box."

"A police box."

"Yes, a police box, just like that one. He talked nonsense at me about River and Jack and timey wimey and a blue flash, and then he got in the police box, and disappeared. Two years I've had that pink crystal thing, and I still don't know what it is."

"Probably best you don't. Anyway, I'm off."

"Just as bloody infuriating as the other one," Harry muttered as he walked off.

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
